Such devices for the detachable connection of a furniture pull-out movably guided in a furniture body via a guide unit with the guide unit are known, for example, from DE 20 2009 017 319 U1. There, a furniture pull-out is described in the form of a drawer which is connected via a catch coupling with a drawer bottom. The catch coupling has a fastening section for the connection with the drawer bottom of the drawer, which fastening section has two mounting holes, by which a fastening to the drawer bottom occurs via mounting screws.